User talk:Yoshord
I remember the name, but don't recall much more beyond that. Right, to put images in the concept art category, we tend to use the concept art template here, so licensing information is shown on the page; this automatically categorises it. To do this, put on the page. For the other templates used on images, see the help:files page. Also, since you seem to be categorising so many images, if you're going to do more, there are a few things to help. Firstly, you don't need to enter a comment every time, since we can tell you're doing the same thing. The comment is mostly for explaining edits that might be disputed by others, or edits others might not understand the reason for. Secondly, alt-shift-e edits a page, and alt-shift-s saves it on the edit screen, or alt-shift-p to preview. Anyway, nice work on the categorisation so far, especially since it's quite boring stuff most people don't like to do, and I hope you can keep editing here. Yoshord just recolor the glowstem and ill go away,also im sorry please accept that im sorryYsyty 22:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Yoshord, I told Ysyty that I'd color the Glowstem to get you and all of us rid of a big problem. He told me you know what to do. Sorry to bother you with this. =P Thanks yoshord one last thing though...can we be friends?Ysyty 03:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure... Yoshord 03:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yoshord, sorry if I'm uploading too many pictures on Pikmin Fanon, I'm trying to make it better.-- 04:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :As long as the pictures are all relevant, I see no problem with it. --Yoshord 23:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) yoshord i have a problem i dont know how to recolor the pikmin pic of the three blues purple can you help?Ysyty 19:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I would probably tell you which commercial application to use but I didn't (I made a simple thing in Java that doesn't even have a User Interface) and purple is one of those weird colors in the RGB color scheme so I wouldn't be able to turn blue into purple easily. And then there is also the Pink flowers which white does not turn into easily. At least the way I did it, which is just switching RGB values; it would probably be simpler if I edited saturation, hue and "Lum" instead. :I could probably help with the making the Blue Pikmin fatter and adding the hairs, but I wouldn't be able to assist in changing the colors. And again, I don't think this should be added to an article since it is not official concept art. --Yoshord 23:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Also can i edit glowstem with the pic of the GREEN GLOWSTEMYsyty 20:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :You finally made this decission! :I don't think you should have added it, since the image is not an actual screenshot. --Yoshord 23:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I already took it out, don't worry. i know its not concept art my mom actually wants it she loves purple pikmin,strange huh?Ysyty 23:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, your mom. its actually kind of creepy...Ysyty 23:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it's cool! My mother hates videogames (though she thinks Pikmin are cute). Hey Yoshord, I feel like a loner on Pikmin Fanon Wiki. I'm the only one editting! Look at the recent changes...where did everyone go?-- 18:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know... Well both me and Sir Pikmin have edited in the last two days, but not as much as you have... --Yoshord 18:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, my name's pikteam. I'm from the german PIKMIN Wikia. (!please excuse my rough english!) I'd like to thank you for editing the german pages and build a bridge between both versions. My language's wikia is far from the size of the english one. But I hope in the future we will come a little closer. Maybe now more german-speaking authors will find their way to our pages. -- [[User:Pikteam|''Pik]][[User:Pikteam|team'']]10:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :*Points at Prez*.